


you can't help me

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: There is a darkness inside Waverly.





	you can't help me

It's not just the way she tastes, Nicole decides. It's not often, but sometimes, she feels this darkness coming from Waverly. It radiates off of her in waves if someone pushes her just too far. Waverly Earp is many things, but this darkness that seeps from her is something else.

Last week, Nicole had walked into the station just in time to catch Waverly's furious eyes look away from her sister and the redhead could have sworn, for one second, that Waves' eyes were black, almost like a Revenant. Then they were not and Waverly was firmly and eloquently explaining to Wynonna why her current plan was a terrible idea.

Now, she presses her lips to Waverly's and hesitates before licking into her mouth, that peculiar taste curling over her tongue. She presses Waverly against the wall when the smaller woman flips them with just a little too much strength.

Nicole stops kissing Waverly and leans her forehead against the other woman's, both heaving in breaths. She whispers, “There's a darkness inside you, Waves.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Waverly murmurs, moving to try to kiss the redhead. Nicole takes a step back before she can make contact.

“I want to help you,” Nicole pleads.

Waverly's eyes go black, Nicole is sure of it this time, and her body goes slack and she slumps against the wall. “You can't help me.”


End file.
